Propose You
by Hana Sekar
Summary: 30 themes challenge one shoot collection/ tema 1: Yixing melamar Jong in/ Jong in tidak tau kalau sebuah kebahagiaan bisa datang secepat ini secara beruntun pula. Thanks God you give him to me. Really. Thank you very much.


Please read A/N

30 themes challenge

Oneshoot Project

.

Tema 1: Yixing melamar Jongin (Based Propose song by 4men)

From: Jongie_LoveNewStar

Hana Sekar

Present

Propose You

(Marry me please, Jongin_-ah_?)

Pairing: LayKai/YiN (main) and Other pairing

Warning: failed fluff, typo(s), gaje, abal, fic based song, aneh, untuk memenuhi tantangan dari Jongie_LoveNewStar

Rate: T

.

Don't like don't read, jebal?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Propose You

(Marry me please, Jongin_-ah_?)

Suasana cafe kecil di dekat sebuah perguruan tinggi ternama di Korea itu tampak lengang, tak seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena sekarang sudah masuk jam kuliah, jadinya cafe yang sangat terkenal di kalangan para mahasiswa itu tidak begitu dipenuhi orang.

_Namja_ _Chinese_ itu duduk di pojong ruangan dekat jendela dengan kepala berpangku tangan kirinya. Di hadapannya, sebuah cangkir porcelain berwarna putih berisi Americano yang masih mengepulkan asap dan sepiring chocolate cake masih utuh belum tersentuh.

Tangan kanan _namja_ itu sibuk bermain-main dengan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah maroon berbentuk hati. Di putar-putarnya kotak itu seraya matanya menatap pergerakan kotak kecil itu. Wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus manis menampakkan sebuah ekspresi kebingungan, kebimbangan, keraguan dan ketidak yakinan.

Sesekali helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya. Entah apa yang tengah berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya, tapi yang jelas, _namja_ itu tengah galau sekarang.

_Kling_

Suara lonceng berbunyi tanda pelanggan masuk itu menggema di seluruh penjuru _café_ yang lengang itu, di susul dengan sesosok _namja_ tinggi berkulit _tan_ dengan mata _emerald_ cantik memasuki _café_ bersuasana _cozy_ itu.

"Selamat datang." Salah seorang pegawai _café_ menyapanya dengan suara lembut dan sebuah senyum manis yang.

_Namja_ itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian menatap sang pegawai _café_. Ia pun menganggukan kepala pelan dan menyunggingkan senyum yang tak kalah manisnya.

Setelah itu, mata cantiknya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tampaknya tengah mencari seseuatu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya keberadaan seseorang.

"Ah! _Gege_!"

Mendengar suara khas itu, sontak sang _namja_ _Chinese_ yang sejak tadi melamun itu tersentak kaget. _Reflex_, _namja_ itu langsung memasukkan kotak beludru merah itu kedalam saku celananya.

Sang _namja_ berkulit_ tan_ yang baru saja sampai di depan meja sang _namja_ _Chinese_ memandang _namja_ yang dipanggilnya _Gege_ itu dengan sebelah alis naik. Raut wajahnya tampak menunjukkan sebuah tanda tanya besar.

"Apa itu tadi_, Ge_?" tanyanya dengan suara penasaran seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di hadapan _namja_ itu.

Si _namja_ _Chinese_ hanya tersenyum padanya. Mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugup, takut sekaligus terkejutnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok, Jongin_-ah_." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang membuat _single dimple_ miliknya terlihat. Tampak manis, walaupun setengah dibuat-buat.

Si _namja_ berkulit _tan _–Jongin- mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh _namja_ di hadapannya itu.

"Jangan bohong_, Gege_. Kau tau, kau tidak pernah pandai berbohong." Ucap Jongin seraya memandang _Gege_-nya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengartikan aku-sudah-terlalu-mengenalmu-kau-tidak-bisa-berbohong-pada-ku.

Melihat ekspresi itu, si _namja_ _Chinese_ –yang memiliki kalung berukiran _Zhang Yixing_- tertawa kecil. Entah kemana perginya perasaan campur aduk yang sebelumnya ada. Membuat Jongin semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya di sembunyikan oleh _namja_ itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" Tanya Jongin dengan kening berkerut. Raut wajah penasarannya kini bercampur dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

Yixing tidak menjawab, masih tertawa kecil seraya menutup mulutnya. Membuat Jongin semakin kesal.

Apa sih yang lucu sebenarnya?

"_Gege_…"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Jangan marah begitu." Yixing kembali merogoh kantungnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna hitam berbentuk hati dari dalam saku celananya.

Jongin menatap kotak itu dengan kening berkerut. Kenapa sepertinya ia tak asing dengan kotak itu, ya? Apa sebelumnya ia pernah melihatnya? Tapi, dimana?

Hmmm….

"Itu kotak milik Joonmyeon_-ge_. Hadiah untuk Kyungsoo yang kemarin dia perlihatkan pada kita." Jelas Yixing ketika ia menyadari ekspresi bingung milik kekasihnya itu.

Jongin ber_-ah_ ria seraya menepuk keningnya pelan.

Benar. Itu memang kotak yang sama yang ia lihat ketika ia menemani Joonmyeon memilih hadiah untuk kado ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo yang pertama. Sekaligus kotak yang sama yang diperlihatkan kakaknya itu kemarin.

Tapi, kenapa kotak itu ada pada Yixing_-ge_nya?

"Joonmyeon memintaku menyembunyikannya. Ia takut Kyungsoo menemukannya kalau ia simpan di rumah." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran kekasihnya itu, Yixing menjelaskan. Jongin ber-oh ria.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, jaga baik-baik. Jangan sampai lupa taruh di mana, loh. Itu bukan milikmu." Ujar Jongin mengingatkan seraya merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyandar kursi kayu _café_ yang cukup besar itu.

Kalimat barusan itu bukan kalimat sindiran atau bercandaan. Tapi, benar-benar sebuah kalimat peringatan. Ayolah, seorang Zhang Yixing itu pelupanya keterlaluan. Kalau saja Jongin tidak ada, entah sudah berapa kali _namja_ itu bisa terjebak dalam masalah besar.

Benar-benar deh.

Yixing memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir _plum_ milik kekasihnya. Raut wajah sebal yang hampir mirip dengan raut kesal seorang anak yang tidak boleh makan _ice cream _oleh ibunya terpampang di wajah pucat _namja_ _Chinese_ itu.

Melihatnya, Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Ya ampun, sebenarnya yang lebih tua tiga tahun itu siapa sih? Ia atau anak kecil yang terjebak di dalam tubuh _namja_ berusia 25 tahun ini?

Ckckckck.

"Sudahlah_, Ge_. Sekarang cepat katakan apa maumu mengajakku bertemu di sini." Ujarnya seraya menegakkan posisi duduknya.

Mendengar hal tersebut, raut wajah kesal kekanakan Yixing pun langsung berubah menjadi wajah serius. Membuat Jongin tersentak kaget.

Eh?

"Jongin, aku butuh bantuanmu." Ujarnya dengan nada serius yang entah datang dari mana. Sukses membuat Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung sekaligus penasaran –untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba _Gege_nya ini butuh bantuannya? Tumben sekali.

Yixing terdiam, wajahnya tampak bingung. Sepertinya ia tidak tau harus bagaimana mengucapkan bantuan apa yang dibutuhkannya dari Jongin –sekiranya itulah yang dapat dibaca Jongin dari ekspresi kekasihnya itu.

"_Ge_?" selang beberapa menit tanpa jawaban, Jongin memanggil _Gege_nya. Mencoba menarik perhatian _namja_ itu untuk segera menjelaskan bantuan macam apa yang dibutuhkan _namja_ itu darinya.

Ugh! Sial! Ia jadi penasaran sekali 'kan!

"_Gege_?" Jongin kembali memanggil _namja_ itu untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika ia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Raut wajahnya sudah menggambarkan betapa penasarannya dia sekarang.

Untuk kali ini, Yixing tidak diam. Tetapi tidak juga menjawab. _Namja_ itu hanya menghela nafasnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu sekarang. Sebaiknya kita langsung ke tempatnya. Di sana, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." Ujar Yixing seraya berdiri, mengambil kotak beludru hitam di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung celananya, kemudian meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

Jongin hanya terdiam, matanya menatap Yixing bingung sekaligus penasaran. Tapi, _namja_ itu tidak menolak ketika Yixing mengulurkan tangannya. Malah, ia menyambut uluran tangan itu walau sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada _namja_ itu.

Ugh! Ia tidak suka dibuat penasaran!

"Yeollie, aku pergi dulu! Uangnya ada di atas meja! Salam untuk Myungsoo!" seru Yixing seraya menarik Jongin yang masih penasaran ke luar _café_ milik salah satu temannya itu.

Sang pegawai _café_ –ahh salah- maksudnya salah satu pemilik _café_ yang kebetulan tengah bekerja di sana itu hanya tersenyum kecil seraya menggeleng_-ge_lengkan kepalanya.

"Ya ampun. Ada-ada saja." _Namja_ tinggi semampai itu bergumam. Kemudian senyum kecil berkembang di bibir tipis milinya.

.

.

.

Propose You

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya Jongin entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Mata _namja_ itu mengamati sekeliling jalan yang entah mengapa terasa familiar sekaligus asing itu.

"Nanti juga kau tau." Begitulah sekirnya jawaban yang selalu diterima Jongin ketika pertanyaan yang sama ia lemparkan kepada _namja_ yang tengah mengemudi itu.

Sekarang ini, keduanya sedang berada di dalam salah satu mobil mewah milik sang _namja_ _Chinese_ itu. Berkendara menuju suatu tempat yang Jongin benar-benar tidak tau ada di mana.

Sungguh. Ia benar-benar tidak tau ini ada di mana. Sekalipun ia lahir dan besar di kota ini, ia belum pernah mengunjungi tempat ini. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia pernah menuju tempat ini tapi ia tak bisa mengingatnya.

Maka dari itu, Jongin terus saja menatap jalan di balik kaca mobil SSC Ultimate Aero XT merah milik Yixing. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali ia lakukan. Mencoba mengobrak-abirk data ingatan di mana masa-masa ia sering berkeliling di sekitar kota untuk mencari tempat baru bersama ketiga kembarannya yang lain.

Tapi, semakin ia berusaha mengingat. Malah semakin terasa tidak jelas. Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat ada di mana mereka sekarang.

Ugh! Apa jangan-jangan ia belum pernah ke sini, ya? Semuanya terasa asing.

Tapi, kalau benar begitu, kenapa jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia begitu familiar dengan semua pemandangan yang disuguhkan di balik kaca jendela mobil itu?

Ketika tak ada lagi suara di sampingnya, Yixing melirik Jongin. Senyum kecil pun langsung merekah di bibirnya ketika ia melihat ekspresi bingung yang di tampakkan kekasihnya itu.

_Jelas saja kau bingung, Baby. Kau hanya pernah beberapa kali lewat jalan ini. Itu pun ketika kau masih kecil._ Batin _namja_ itu kemudian tertawa kecil –yang untungnya tidak di sadari oleh Jongin yang masih saja terfokus untuk berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana mereka berada sekarang.

Berselang beberapa menit kemudian, mobil mewah itu akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan yang memiliki tembok cukup tinggi dengan gerbang kayu lebar sebagai jalan masuknnya. Di samping pagar kayu itu terdapat sebuah plang nama bertuliskan huruf China yang terbaca _Wu._

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Kepalanya miring.

Wu? Untuk apa mereka ke kediaman Wu?

"_Ge _–"

"Sebentar, Jongin. Aku akan buka gerbangnya dulu." Ujar Yixing memotong pertanyaan Jongin. _Namja_ itu pun dengan segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobilnya. Melewatkan _Mom_ent imut Jongin –_namja_ itu tengah mem_pout_kan bibirnya sekarang.

Masih dengan ekspresi kesal, mata _emerald_ Jongin mengikuti arah gerakan Yixing yang sekarang tengah berjalan menuju gerbang besar bangunan itu.

Merasa bahwa percuma ia ber_pout_ing ria tanpa disadari Yixing, Jongin pun menyudahi acara ngambek sia-sianya. _Namja_ yang biasanya selalu tampak _cool_ dan _manly_ itu kini kembali tenggelam pada kebingungan dan rasa penasaran yang beberapa menit lalu sempat terlupakan.

Hmm.. kediaman Wu, ya?

Kenapa mereka ke sana? Apa hubungannya kediaman keluarga Wu dengan Yixing meminta bantuan padanya?

Apa Tao dan Kris-_hyung_ sedang pindahan ke sini? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang pindahan di sini. Lagi pula, kalau memang seperti itu, teman-teman yang lain pasti sudah memenuhi tempat ini. Tambahan, ia juga pastinya akan diberi tau.

Tapi, ada kemungkinan juga sih kalau sang _Tower Couple_ itu pindahan ke sini. Bisa saja kan karena tidak mau merepotkan siapapun, keduanya hanya minta tolong pada Yixing –yang notabenya saudara tiri Yifan alias Kris.

Atau mungkin malah Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang pindahan? Mereka kan tidak begitu dekat dengan yang lainnya dan hanya dekat dengan ia, Yixing, Jongdae-_hyung_ dan Minseok-_hyung_.

Tapi, itu juga tidak mungkin. Keduanya 'kan sedang ada di Guam sekarang –Sehun di tugaskan di cabang perusahaan di sana- dan akan menetap selama beberapa tahun. Mustahil mereka langsung kembali ke sini padahal baru pergi beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Terus, sebenarnya ada apa?

"DOR!"

"Kyaaa!" Jongin _reflex_ berteriak ketika tiba-tiba seseorang –Yixing- mengejutkannya. Jika saja Jongin tidak memakai sabuk pengaman, ia yakin, kepalanya pasti sudah menghantam cap atas mobil itu.

Melihat Jongin terkejut seperti itu, Yixing –yang baru saja kembali- langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Astaga! Betapa lucunya Jongin yang terkejut seperti itu!

Melihat Yixing yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, Jongin mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Yah! _Gege_! Tidak lucu, tau!" serunya dengan nada kesal. Wajahnya memerah karena malu –astaga ia baru saja berteriak ala remaja perempuan gaje!- dan kesal.

Bukannya berhenti, tawa Yixing malah semakin kencang. Membuat Jongin semakin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Semakin kesal!

Ugh! Menyebalkan! 

Melihat Jongin yang semakin ngambek, tawa Yixing pelan-pelan mereda dan akhirnya berakhir dengan sebuah senyuman jahil.

"Maaf, sayang. Aku hanya bercanda. Habisnya kau serius sekali memikirkan sesuatu." Ujar Yixing seraya menyalakan _engine_ mobilnya. Kemudian kembali mengendarai mobil itu masuk kedalam lingkungan bangunan itu.

"Ini salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau tidak ma –"

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, keterkejutan kembali menyapanya. Mata bermanik _emerald_ miliknya kini membelalak besar. Raut wajah kesalnya kini berganti dengan wajah terkejut yang teramat sangat. Rahang bawahnya terasa kaku dan tubuhnya terasa membeku di tempat.

"I-ini… bukankah ini…"

Jongin tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya bisa menatap bangunan satu lantai berwarna coklat itu dengan pandangan terkejut bukan main. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka saking terkejut dan terpesonanya ia.

Di depan sana, berdiri sebuah rumah berukuran sedang yang tampak begitu menyatu dengan alam di sekitarnya. Rumah satu lantai berdindingkan perpaduan kayu dan kaca itu tampak begitu menonjol di antara hamparan rerumputan hijau di sekelilingnya.

Rumah impiannya.

Yixing sendiri kini tengah tersenyum senang. Melihat ekspresi terkejut dan kagum dari Jongin. Sepertinya rencananya sudah berhasil.

Setelah mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah itu, Yixing pun lantas langsung keluar dari mobil. _Namja_ itu pun kemudian memutari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Jongin.

"Selamat datang di istana kita, Tuan Putri." Ujar Yixing seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin. _Namja_ yang masih terkejut itu menerimanya, walaupun pandangannya masih menuju rumah itu.

Yixing tersenyum kecil.

"Mari, aku antar berkeliling." Ujar Yixing seraya menuntun Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Begitu pintu ganda rumah tersebut di buka, mereka pun langsung di sambut dengan pemandangan ruang tamu luas dengan furniture minimalis tetapi terkesan mewah.

Jongin melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Yixing –yang membiarkannya saja. _Namja_ itu pun berjalan memasuki rumah itu lebih jauh.

Di samping ruang tamu yang luas itu, terdapat ruang tamu lain yang lebih kecil dan terkesan lebih 'resmi' dari ruang tamu di sebelanya. Ruangan yang berbataskan sebuah rak berisi pajangan-pajangan kecil itu terdiri dari sofa panjang dan tunggal yang persis dengan sofa yang ada di ruang kerja Yixing di kantornya.

Menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, Jongin di suguhi area luas lainnya. Area itu tepat berada di belakang ruang tamu. Hanya berbataskan sebuah rak besar penuh dengan buku-buku.

Tidak hanya ada satu rak, tapi ada 2 rak besar. Tapi, tidak seperti rak pembatas area itu –yang Jongin tebak sebagai perpustakaan- rak yang satu lagi masih kosong. Hanya ada beberapa buku kecil di sana.

Lantai area itu berlapiskan sebuah karpet merah yang tampak lembut dan nyaman di duduki. Di atasnya ada sebuah meja pendek –seperti meja makan orang jepang- dan beberapa lampu baca kecil.

Berlalih dari area itu, Jongin langsung di hadapkan dengan area lain. Ruangan itu tak berbataskan apapun, hanya ada beberapa anak tangga menuju area itu. Menjadikan area yang bisa Jongin tebak sebagai ruang keluarga itu lebih rendah dari area lainnya.

Di samping ruangan itu ada sebuah ruang makan dan dapur yang, astaga demi Tuhan, benar-benar impian Jongin!

Ruangan yang lagi-lagi berbataskan sebuah rak itu tampak begitu nyaman dan hangat. Masih dengan suasana kayu yang membuat ruangan itu menyatu dengan alam.

Ketika Jongin berada di dapur ruangan itu, Jongin bisa merasakan 'dirinya' di sana. Semua peralatan memasak di sana terkesan sangat simple tapi elegan. Warna-warna faforitenya mendominasi perlatan memasak. Mulai dari pisau sampai lemari pendingin di pojok ruangan.

Sementara Jongin menikmati seluruh ruangan itu, Yixing hanya mengikutinya dari arah belakang. Senyum terus mengembang di wajah tampannya yang tampak lebih bersinar dari biasanya.

"Hei, _Baby_." Mendengar panggilan itu, Jongin –yang baru saja mengecek isi lemari es yang ternyata sudah penuh dengan bahan makanan- menolehkan kelapanya ke arah Yixing.

"Kemarilah." Menurut, Jongin pun langsung berjalan menuju ke arah Yixing.

"Sekarang tutup kedua matamu." Perintah Yixing ketika Jongin sudah berada di hadapannya. Sukses membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Untuk?"

"Turuti saja." Ujar Yixing seraya tersenyum penuh arti. Membuat Jongin mengangguk menurut.

Perlahan, kedua mata Jongin menutup. Membuat senyum Yixing semakin lebar. _Namja_ itu pun kemudian menggenggam tangan Jongin dan membimbingnya menuju bagian belakang rumah itu.

"Jangan mengintip, oke?" ujarnya seraya membuka pintu kaca geser yang memisahkan rumah utama dengan bagian belakang rumah itu.

"Aku bukan kau_, Ge_. Aku tidak akan mengintip." Ujar Jongin seraya terus melangkah mengikuti kemana Yixing menuntunnya. Walaupun ia bicara demikian, sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dan ingin sekali tau apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Tapi, karena Yixing bilang tidak boleh mengintip, sebagai calon istri yang baik, Jongin tentu saja tidak boleh mengintip.

Eh?

Tunggu sebentar.

Calon apa?

Wajah Jongin pun sontak merona padam.

Tanpa menyadari perubahan warna di kulit tan kekasihnya, Yixing pun menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Jongin juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sekarang, dalam hitungan ketiga, kau boleh buka matamu." Jelas Yixing seraya berjalan ke arah belakang Jongin yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Satu,"

"Dua,"

"Tiga."

Perlahan, mata Jongin mulai membuka. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah pandangan kabur dan sinar matahari musim panas yang begitu menyengat. Karenanya, ia harus mengedip-kedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandangannya kembali.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia melihat apa yang tersembunyi dari rumah impiannya.

_His another Dream House._

Sebuah rumah kaca sederhana yang menampakkan furniture-furniture yang mengisinya, berdiri tepat di samping sebuah kolam berenang yang tampak begitu berkilau di terpa cahaya matahari,. Lengkap dengan sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan kedua tepi kolam renang yang lebar itu.

Di sekelilingnya, terdapat pepohonan buah-buahan yang tampak mulai berbuah. Dari balik pepohonan itu, Jongin bisa melihat sebuah rumah kaca lainnya yang penuh dengan tanaman-tanaman.

Di ujung sana, ada sebuah miniature air terjun yang langsung masuk ke kolam. Di kedua sisinya ada sebuah pohon yang Jongin begitu kenal sebagai Winter Blossom, Sakura Musim dingin. Pohon faforitenya.

Tanpa terasa, air mata pun menetes dari pelupuk mata bermanik _emerald_ milik Jongin.

"_Ge_… ini…" Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata. Semua ini… semua ini benar-benar impiannya. Dua rumah yang berdiri berdampingan ini benar-benar impiannya sejak ia masih kecil. Sejak ia masih berumur 12 tahun. Sejak ia mulai berpacaran dengan Yixing.

Yixing sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kecil memandang punggung _namja_ yang tengah terkejut itu.

"Ini yang aku butuh kau bantu, Jongin." Ujarnya dengan lembut.

"Aku butuh kau membantuku mengisi rumah sepi ini dengan keriangan, kedamaian dan kehangatanmu." Lanjutnya diakhiri dengan senyum yang lebih besar.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian berbalik dan menerjang Yixing.

"_Gomawo… hiks…. Neomu kamsahamida_."

Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, kemudian membalas pelukkan Jongin dan mengecup pipinya.

"Sama-sama, _Baby-yah_."

.

.

Propose You

.

.

Sinar matahari yang terasa semakin menyengat tak menghentikan kedua pasangan itu untuk bermain-main di luar ruangan. Dengan sebuah kano kayu kecil yang sudah di persiapkan Yixing, kedua pasangan itu mulai menyusuri kolam renang yang ternyata lebih luas dari apa yang terlihat.

Dayungan demi dayungan kecil yang dibuat oleh Yixing menjalankan kano itu. Membawa mereka berdua mengelilingi istana besar bernama _Our Dream House_.

Suara miniatur air terjun yang menjadi latar belakang, dipadu dengan suara percikan air yang muncul akibat dayungan yang dibuat Yixing terdengar begitu menentramkan hati. Sinar matahari yang bersinar terik terpantulkan sempurna di atas air menambah kesan romantis perjalanan kecil mereka.

Sementara Yixing mendayung kano kecil itu, Jongin menikmati pemandangan sekitar rumah. Mulai dari pepohonan-pepohonan rimbun, sampai bagian-bagian yang sebelumnya tak terlihat. Menghayati setiap keindahan yang ada di sana dengan hati gembira bukan main.

Jongin benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa impian _girly_-nya tentang rumah yang suatu saat akan ia tempati bersama keluarga dan orang-orang tercintanya benar-benar akan terwujud. Sesuatu yang ia pikir sulit menjadi kenyataan sekarang berdiri dengan megah menawan hati.

Jujur saja, semua ini masih terasa mimpi baginya. Semua yang ada di hadapannya ini, benar-benar terasa tidak nyata. Seolah-olah, semua ini akan menghilang ketika ia membuka matanya dan bangun dari mimpi indah.

Tapi, tidak. Semua ini bukanlah bunga tidur indahnya. Semua ini nyata. Asli. Istana megah, mewah nan menawan hati ini benar-benar berdiri di sini. Dan lebih lagi, semua ini miliknya dan Yixing.

Oh Tuhan… terima kasih banyak telah membiarkan Yixing mengabulkan impiannya.

Melihat Jongin terpesona dengan sekeliling rumah mereka, membuat Yixing tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya. Jongin yang di tersenyum cantik di bawah pantulan sinar matahari yang membuat kulit tannya berkilauan tampak bertambah cantik di mata Yixing.

Ah… rasanya hatinya tengah di penuhi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dengan indah. Terasa hangat dan menentramkan hati.

"Kau menyukainya?" Yixing bertanya dengan suara lembut. Tangannya masih bergerak mendayung kano kecil mereka. Senyum kecil masih mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari taman kecil di samping rumah kaca kecil yang sejak tadi menawan pandangan matanya ke arah Yixing. Senyum manis menggembang di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja_, Ge_. Tentu saja. Aku sangat amat menyukainya. Terima kasih." Ujar _namja_ itu dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit bergetar menahan isak tangis kebahagiaan.

Mendengar itu, senyum Yixing bertambah besar.

Ah… syukurlah. Kerja kerasnya tidak sia-sia.

Siang itu, mereka berdua habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan dengan kano kecil mereka, mengelilingi istana baru mereka. Mengenal lebih jauh tempat di mana mereka akan menghabiskan sisa hidup mereka bersama.

.

.

.

.

Propose You

.

.

.

.

Jam di dinding kamar bernuansa putih dengan aksen merah dan ungu gelap itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Tapi, Yixing masih asik bergelung dalam selimut di dalam kamarnya. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya jarang sekali terjadi mengingat _namja_ itu adalah _morning person_.

Biasanya, Yixing akan bangun bahkan sebelum matahari bangun dari tidurnya. Setelah bangun, biasnaya ia akan mulai mempersiapkan apa yang ia butuhkan hari itu yang bisa memakan waktu berjam-jam.

Yah, apa boleh buat. Yixing 'kan pelupa tingkat dewa. Ia harus _triple_ bahkan empat kali cek barang-barang yang akan ia bawa dan menyamakannya dengan note yang sudah di buat Jongin malam sebelumnya –setiap malam Jongin akan mengirimkannya jadwal dan barang-barang yang harus di bawa- agar tidak ada yang ketinggalan dan ia bisa terhindar dari masalah.

Selain itu, karena ia tinggal sendiri di _apartment_nya –Jongin masih tinggal dengan orang tuanya- tanpa teman, ia pun juga harus mempersiapkan sarapannya sendiri. Kadang, kalau sempat, ia akan mempersiapkan bekal makan siangnya. Kalau tidak sempat, ia akan menelepon Jongin untuk di bawakan bekal makan siang.

-Opsi kedua itu lebih sering terjadi. Yah, modus. Begitulah.

Nah, karena berhubung hari ini ia libur –atau lebih tepatnya, ia meliburkan diri- dan ada Jongin di sini, ia tidak perlu bangun pagi-pagi.

Lagi pula, mana mau ia meninggalkan tempat tidur kalau ada seorang boneka besar, empuk, hangat, lembut dan harum di samping –

_Jakaman_… mana Jongin?

Menyadari sisi tempat tidurnya yang lain terasa dingin dan kosong, sontak Yixing pun membuka matanya. Ia pun sontak bangun terduduk ketika baru menyadari bahwa Jongin tak lagi ada di sampingnya.

Kemana _namja_ itu?

_Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan kaca terdengar membuat Yixing sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya ke belakang, ke arah jendela kamar mereka yang tepat mengarah ke kolam renang.

Kaca itu masih tertutup tirai besar berwarna merah _maroon_ dengan renda-renda berwarna ungu gelap. Menutup apa gerangan yang tengah terjadi di baliknya. Membuat Yixing mau tidak mau harus bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah tirai besar itu.

Ketika tirai besar itu terbuka, ia pun langsung di sambut pemandangan yang membuat senyum tak bisa terelakan berkembang di bibirnya.

Di sana, di depan rumah mereka, Jongin tengah berdiri tepat di depan kaca jendela kamar mereka dengan berbagai jenis makanan tersaji lengkap di atas sebuah tikar kotak-kotak merah putih.

_Aigo_… tumben Jongin bersikap manis seperti ini.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa semanis ini, Jongin-_Baby_." Ujar Yixing seraya memakan _sandwich_ buatan Jongin. Hmm… enak! Seperti baisanya.

Keduanya kini tengah berada di tepi kolam berenang. Menikmati sarapan mereka seraya memandang pemandangan pagi musim panas yang tersuguh indah di hadapan mereka. Kedua kaki Jongin yang hanya berbalut celana pendek sekali –_hot pants_ mungkin- berada di dalam kolam renang, sementara kaki Yixing tersilang.

Mendengar penuturan _Gege_nya itu, Jongin langsung mem_pout_kan bibirnya tidak suka. Tangannya kemudia terangkat untuk memukul lengan atas Yixing, main-main.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Jongin. Suaranya menandakan betapa kesalnya ia. Terdengar tidak manly sama sekali. Malah terdengar imut seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

Tak heran, Yixing sekarang tertawa.

"Ahahahahaha…. Hahahaha… kau lucu sekali sih! Hahahaha…. Uhuk uhuk uhuk!" saking kencangnya tertawa, Yixing sampai tersedak makanan yang tengah ia makan. Membuat _namja_ itu sekarang terbatuk-batuk.

Melihat hal itu, sebenarnya Jongin ingin tertawa. Tapi, melihat Yixing tersiksa karena tersedak makanan menghalanginya berbuat hal tersebut.

Secepat kilat, Jongin langsung mengambil gelas tinggi berisi air yang berada di dekatnya. Kemudian, ia pun menggeser tempat duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Yixing dan memberikan gelas itu pada Yixing yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Ini, minumlah." Ujarnya setengah panik karena Yixing tak berhenti batuk.

Yixing pun dengan segera mengambil gelas yang di berikan Jongin. Kemudian, ia pun menenggak air yang ada di dalam gelas itu sampai setengah kandas.

Sementara itu, Jongin sendiri hanya bisa memandangi Yixing dengan wajah yang masih setengah panik seraya berdoa semoga _namja_ itu lebih baik sekarang.

Kemudian, setelah meneguk air di dalam gelas, Yixing terdiam beberapa saat, membuat Jongin semakin dagdigdug. Ugh! Jangan bilang kalau Yixing sekarang tengah pingsan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

_Jakaman_… memang ada yang seperti itu?

Ah sudah, lupakan.

Masih terdiam, Yixing mengedik-kedipkan kedua matanya beberpa akali. Membuat Jongin semakin panik sekaligus bingung.

"_Gege_, kau baik-bai saj –"

Belum selesai Jongin mengucapkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Yixing tersenyum jahil. Membuat raut wajah khawatir Jongin langsung berubah menjadi wajah kesal.

"Ya! _Gege_! Aku fikir kau kenapa! Ugh! Iseng banget sih hari ini!" serunya dengan nada kesal yang lebih mirip dengan nada kesal milik anak-anak. _Namja_ yang tengah mengenakan kemeja yang sepertinya bukan miliknya itu –kerahnya teru saja turun walau baju itu sebenarnya pas- pun langsung memukul lengan atas Yixing. Membuat Yixing mengaduh kesakitan sambil tertawa.

"Adududuh… sakit… hahahaha…" melihat Yixing tertawa, Jongin semakin kesal. Ia pun langsung menjadikan lengan atas tangan sebelah kanan Yixing sebagai sasaran pukulan.

Bukannya mengaduh kesakitan_, Ge_lak tawa Yixing malah semakin kencang. Ahahaha… Jongin yang seperti ini memang sangat lucu dan imut! Hahahaha! Yixing benar-benar suka semua ini!

"Sudah! Berhenti tertawa_, Gege_!"

"Hahahaha! Kau benar-benar manis, Jongin_-ah_!"

"Yah! Berhenti_, Gege_!"

"Hahaha! Iya! Iya!"

.

.

Propose You

.

.

Matahari sudah tinggi di atas langit sana. Suasana panas sudah mulai terasa. Kebanyakan orang pasti akan memilih tinggal di dalam ruangan ber-ac atau kipas angin. Tidak betah panas dan takut kulitnya berubah menjadi gelap.

Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang, Jongin malah suka berada di luar ruangan ketika cuaca sedang panas-panasnya. Walau ia bukan fans berat matahari, ia tidak membencinya.

Ia suka berada di bawah sinar matahari musim panas, menikmati hangatnya air di bawah kakinya dan sinar matahari yang membuat kulitnya berkilau. Ia juga tidak takut kulitnya akan menggelap. Ayolah, kulitnya sudah gelap –walau demikian malah terkesan seksi.

Dengan sebuah ice cream batangan di tangannya dan kemeja yang lengannya terlipat sampai sikunya, ia pun menikmati siang dengan memandangi pemandangan istana impiannya yang baru ia tinggali seharian ini.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang, terdengar pintu _second_ _house_ –Jongin menyebutnya demikian untuk membedakan dengan rumah kaca di seberang- terbuka. Sontak membuat perhatian Jongin teralihkan ke arah belakangnya.

Ketika matanya menangkap sosok Yixing, yang sudah berganti baju lagi, sebelah alisnya pun langsung naik.

"Kau mau kemana_, Ge_?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada penasaran.

Yixing mengalihkan panangannya dari kancing lengan kemejanya –yang tak kunjung berhasil ia kancingkan- ke arah Jongin yang kini menatapnya dengan kepala sedikit miring dari arah pinggir kolam renang.

"Ah, _Baby_. Aku akan bertemu Taekwoon-_hyung_ sebentar. Ada yang harus di bicarakan." Jelasnya seraya menghampiri Jongin yang kini semakin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Leo-_hyung_? Bicara tentang apa dengannya?" Jongin bertanya menaruh ice cream batangannya di gelas gemudian mengelap tangannya yang berlumuran lelehan ice cream dengan tissue. Setelahnya, ia pun menggerakan tanganny agar Yixing memberikannya tangannya dan menyerahkan kerja yang sudah berusaha Yixing selesaikan selama beberapa menit belakangan.

"Eum..." Yixing tampak berpikir sebentar. Mengingat-ingat. "Project baru-baru ini. Biasa, kami kolab." Ujarnya dengan nada santai seolah-olah yang ia bicarakan itu hanyalah projek music anak kuliahan biasa bukan proyek besar bernilai jutaan won.

Jongin –yang sudah menyelesaikan mengancing kedua lengan kemeja Yixing- mendongak, mentap Yixing dengan aneh, sebelum kemudian menggeleng_-ge_lengkan kepalanya.

Ya ampun_, Gege_nya ini benar-benar deh. Haaah…

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sampai kapan?" Tanya Jongin seraya kembali mengambil ice creamnya yang sudah meleleh.

"Mungkin tidak sampai makan malam nanti." Yixing berucap seraya berjongkok di samping Jongin. Membuat Jongin menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Ada apa_, Ge_?" ia kembali bertanya. Alisnya terangkat.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan kau aku tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Yixing dengan wajah khawatir yang mengundang tawa kecil Jongin.

"Aku bukan lagi anak kecil berumur 12 tahun_, Ge_." Ia berucap setelah tawa kecilnya berhenti. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ia kembali berucap kemudian mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah senyum manis.

Melihatnya Yixing ikut tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Tapi menurutku, kau masih Jongie_-ah_ yang takut di tinggal sendirian." Ujar Yixing seraya mengacak-acak rambut Jongin. Membuat _namja_ itu menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Ya! Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu_, Ge_. Aku sudah besar sekarang!" seru Jongin kesal seraya mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah _cute_ _pout_. Sukses membuat Yixing tertawa kecil.

"Ya, ya, ya, _Baby-yah_. Aku berangkat dulu, ya. Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Kalau kau mau ke rumah orang tuamu, hanya 15 menit dari sini. Aku meninggalkan kunci Ferrari ku di atas meja, arraseo?" ujar Yixing panjang lebar seraya kembali mengacak rambut Jongin dan berdiri.

Mendapat perlakuan yang sama, Jongin semakin mem_pout_kan bibir plumnya.

Apa-apaan sih_, Gege_ ini! Dia 'kan bukan anak kecil –

_Jakaman_, tadi _Gege_nya bicara apa?

"Ini hanya aku, atau tadi kau bilang jarak rumah orang tuaku dengan rumah kita hanya 15 menit?" Yixing hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Jongin tampak seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru. Begitu berbinar dan penuh kerlap-kerlip.

_Aigo_… _neomu kyeopta_!

"Ya, tentu saja, Sayang. Datanglah ke sana dan ambil barang-barangmu." Ujar Yixing seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Tapi aku tidak tau jalan." Ujar Jongin _matter of fact_. Ia memang familiar dengan jalan yang kemarin mereka lewati. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak tau sebenarnya ini ada di mana.

Bukannya menepuk keningnya –seperti biasa ketika ia baru mengingat sesuatu- Yixing malah tertawa kecil. Membuat Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Ada apa?

"Maaf, aku baru ingat. Dari sini kau lurus saja terus, kemudian berbelok ke kanan di perempatan pertama. Setelahnya kembali lurus sampai jalan besar. Sampai di sana, kau pasti tau sendiri harus kemana. Kalau masih bingung, petanya ada di meja bersama kunci mobil. Aku pergi dulu, ya." Jelas Yixing seraya membungkukkan badannya. Tangannya memegang dagu Jongin, kemudina mengangkatnya dan –

_Cup._

Satu ciuman manis mendarat di bibir plum Jongin yang kini tengah terkejut.

"Sampai jumpa sebelum makan malam." Ujarnya seraya mengacak rambut Jongin. Kemudian, Yixing pun berjalan pergi dari hadapan Jongin yang kini tengah membeku di tempatnya dengan wajah merona padam.

Ah… sepertinya, walau sudah berpacaran selama 10 tahun, Jongin masih belum terbiasa dengan ciuman tiba-tiba seperti itu.

.

.

Propose You

.

.

Suara mobil Ferrari hitam menderu mengisi _mansion_ besar itu. Sukses menarik perhatian para pekerja yang ada di halaman depan Kediaman utama keluarga besar Choi.

Mengetahui siapa gerangan yang ada di balik kemudi mobil hitam bernilai tinggi itu, para pekerja yang melihatnya langsung berhenti dan membungkukkan badan. Memberi hormat pada Tuan Muda mereka.

Jongin sendiri membalasnya dengan anggukkan kecil dan senyum tipis. Ah… sudah kembali jadi Kai rupanya.

Memang, Jongin itu seolah-olah memiliki dua kepribadian. Satu kepribadian manis, _tsundere_ dan menyenangkannya –sisi Jongin- satu lagi kepribadiannya yang seperti ini, _manly_, dingin, muka datar dan tanpa emosi –sisi Kainya.

Bukannya Jongin ingin membedakan cara memperlakukan orang-orang, hanya saja, ia memang seperti ini. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba, kepribadiannya, ya, memang seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa sok kenal sok dekat dengan seseorang yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah bertegur sapa atau mengobrol.

Untungnya, semua orang di _mansion_ kediaman Choi –ataupun teman-temannya yang lain- sudah memaklumi sifatnya yang sulit di rubah ini. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah factor keturunan soalnya Minho, Joonmyeon, segenap _Choi Twins_ yang lain serta _Daddy_ mereka juga berperilaku seperti ini.

Sifat buruk? Mungkin saja. Tapi, kadang, sifat ini malah mendatangkan kebaikan. Meskipun lebih sering menjadi buruk karena menimbulkan kesan pertama yang tidak baik.

Tapi, sekali lagi, mau bagaimana lagi? Faktor gen alias keturunan itu sulit di rubah.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu utama kediamannya yang besarnya minta ampun itu, Jongin pun mematikan _engine_ mobil Ferrari hitam itu. Kemudian keluar dari mobil tersebut dan memberikan kuncinya kepada penjaga yang ada di sana untuk segera di parker di garasi.

Setelah mobilnya di bawa oleh si penjaga, Jongin pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak perlu repot-repot membuka pintu, para _maid_ –yang sepertinya habis berlari- langsung membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda." Ujar mereka dengan kompak seraya membungkuk dengan tingkat kesingkronan yang hampir 100%. Jongin membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

Kemudian, dengan langkah yang sengaja di percepat, ia pun berjalan menuju _Twins_ Area –sebutan untuk ruangan khusus miliknya dan saudara-saudara kembarnya yang lain. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari para _maid_ yang mulai mengikutinya.

-ia merasa seperti ada di drama-drama kerajaan korea dimana seorang pangeran selalu diikuti oleh para penjada dan _maid_. Ugh! Benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Begitu ia sampai di depan pintu _Twins Area_ rumahnya, dengan segera, ia pun membuka pintu _Twins Area_ itu untuk di sambut dengan Sungjong yang berada di pangkuan Jaehyo yang tengah menciumnya mesra.

"Ya! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, hah?" sontak, Jongin menjerit histeris melihat adegan 'panas' _Hyung_ nomor 4-nya itu. Sukses membuat Sungjong langsung melompat dari pangkuan Jaehyo yang tak kalah terkejutnya.

"J-Jongin? A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sungjong setengah terbata-bata. Kedua pipi putihnya merona padam karena malu sekaligus akibat dari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Tentu saja aku pulang. Kenapa masih bertanya?" jawab Jongin setelah ia bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup begitu kencang. Ugh! _Hyung_nya ini! Seperti tidak punya kamar pribadi saja.

"Te-tentu saja aku bertanya. Kau bilang, kau akan tinggal dengan Yixing." Ujar Sungjong setelah ia berhasil menenangkan dirinya dari keterkejutannya. _Namja_ cantik itu perlahan mulai menempel lagi pada Jaehyo yang sepertinya juga sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Mendengar itu, Jongin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Kenapa _Hyung_nya bicara seperti itu? Seolah-olah ia tidak boleh pulang kalau ia tinggal dengan Yixing.

Ugh! Menyebalkan.

"Ini masih rumahku, _Hyung_. Tentu saja aku berhak pulang kapanpun aku mau. Jangan bicara seolah aku tidak boleh pulang." Ujar Jongin seraya berjalan masuk dengan wajah di tekuk. Ngambek.

Melihat hal itu, sontak, insting ke-_hyung_-an Sungjong langsung bekerja.

"Ya, Jongin_-ah_. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ya! Jongin! Choi Jongin!" tidak memperdulikan seruan _Hyung_nya, Jongin terus saja melenggang masuk dan mulai menaiki anak tangga –_Twins_ area memiliki 2 lantai- menuju kamarnya dan Niel yang ada di lantai atas.

Tidak digubris oleh adik 15 menitnya, Sungjong menghela nafasnya. Ya ampun.

Seriusan, bukan itu maksudnya menanyakan hal itu. Ia hanya terkejut _namja_ itu pulang secepat ini untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Soalnya, Yixing-_hyung_ kemarin bilang sendiri padanya dan yang lain akan mengambil barang-barang Jongin 3 hari lagi.

Menghela nafasnya lagi, Sungjong pun langsung menyandar lagi kepada Jaehyo.

"Aku salah bicara terus hari ini." Ujar _namja_ cantik itu seraya mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Ugh! Menyebalkan.

Jaehyo hanya tersenyum kecil, bersimpati pada kelinci kecilnya yang sepertinya terus-menerus salah bicara hari ini.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Jongin sedang _sensitive_ karena ditinggal sendirian." Ujar Jaehyo seraya mengelus kepala Sungjong.

Mendengarnya Sungjong memiringkan kepalanya. Sebelum kemudian memandangi Jaehyo dengan wajah bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"_Mereka _ sedang membuat _planning_ sekarang." Jelas Jaehyo seraya tersenyum penuh arti pada kelinci kecilnya yang dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." 'kan benar.

Jaehyo tertawa kecil, kemudian mengacak rambut kelinci kecilnya.

"Besok kau juga tau maksudku apa." Ujar Jaehyo seranya memerkan senyum jahil khas miliknya. Membuat Sungjong langsung pasang wajah tidak suka.

"Ya! Beri tau aku, _Barbie_!" seru Sungjong seraya menarik-narik baju sang model terkenal itu.

"Tidak ah. Biarpun aku jelaskan, kau pasti tetap tidak akan mengerti, my sweetie lemon." Ujar Jaehyo masih dengan senyum jahilnya yang semakin lama semakin mengembang.

Sungjong mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Jelas 'kan dulu, _Barbie_, baru kita bisa tau apa reaksiku. A~a~a… ayo jelaskan!" rajuk Sungjong masih setia menarik-narik baju kekasihnya itu.

Jaehyo terdiam sebentar, tampak berfikir dan mempertimbangkan. Membuat harapan Sungjong meninggi.

"Baiklah," senyum cerah hadir di bibir Sungjong. "Aku tidak mau menjelaskannya! XP." Dengan satu kalimat itu, Jaehyo pun langsung lari meninggalkan kelinci kecilnya yang kini sudah berwajah kesal dan memegang bantal –senjatanya.

"Ya! Ahn Jaehyo! Kemari kau!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ya!"

.

Sementara itu, Jongin sekarang sudah berada di lantai atas _Twins area_ dan baru saja melewati ruang belajar mereka –yang berarti tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai di kamarnya.

Sambil berjalan, Jongin tak henti-hentinya ngedumel. Mulutnya komat-kamit tidak jelas tengah berbicara apa atau tengah berbahasa apa. Langkah kakinya tampak di keras-keraskan. Seolah ingin memberitahukan siapapun kalau ia tengah marah sekarang.

"Apa-apaan sih, Sungjong-_hyung_ itu. Menyebalkan." Runtukknya seraya menggeram kesal. Langkah kakiya semakin di keras-keraskan.

"Benar-benar deh dia itu apa yang ad –"

"Tenanglah, Juliet. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Mendengar suara baritone khas milik Minsoo –pacarnya Niel, adiknya-, Jongin langsung menghentikan kakinya. Niatannya yang ingin langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang tepat berada di depan kamar Niel kandas begitu saja.

Apa pendengarannya baik-baik saja, atau memang tadi ia mendengar Minsoo menyebut kata Juliet?

_Sedang apa mereka?_ Ia membatin. Penasaran, Jongin pun langsung menghadapkan dirinya ke arah pintu berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga mawar merah yang sedikit terbuka.

_Tok tok tok._

"Masuk." Setelah di persilahkan, Jongin pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar adik 10 menitnya itu.

Dan matanya langsung membelalak melihat apa yang tengah di lakukan kedua pasangan –yang menurut Jongin- hubungannya persis seperti miliknya dengan Yixing itu.

-Abaikan saja opini Jongin itu. Gaya pacaran _Choi Twins_ ah tidak, semua Choi Brothers itu memang seperti itu. _Tsundere_.

Kini, di hadapannya, Niel tengah memakai gaun ala bangsawan Eropa jaman dulu. Sementara Minsoo, memakai pakaian seperti pemuda Eropa yang tempo hari ditemuinya dengan Yixing.

"Ah, Jongin-_hyung_. Kami sedang berlatih drama." Jelas Niel seraya menyibak wig panjangnya. Sepertinya untuk mendramatistir kalimatnya.

Jongin _sweatdrop_.

"Drama? Drama untuk apa?" Jongin kembali bertanya walau masih dalam mode _sweatdrop_nya.

"Festifal Universitas tentu saja. Masa' kau tidak tau." Niel mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah _pout_. _Aish_… kenapa semua orang tidak ada yang tau kalau sebentar lagi aka nada festifal di universitas mereka sih?

Menyebalkan!

Jongin mengedip-kedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba mencerna kalimat yang barusan di lontarkan oleh Niel.

Festifal universitas?

Ah! Benar juga!

"Eh, maaf. Sepertinya aku lupa." Ujar Jongin seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

_Aigoo_… bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau 2 bulan lagi akan ada festifal, sementara ia sendiri dan kawan-kawannya dari jurusan Seni Tari akan tampil.

Astaga, _pabo_!

Niel mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Sebelum kemudian menghela nafasnya. ah… sepertinya memang hanya anak-anak dari jurusan Seni Rupa saja yang terlalu bersemangat dengan semua ini.

Huh… menyebalkan!

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. _Gwaencana_. Sekarang, bisa tolong keluar? Aku dan BbangMin mau latihan lagi." Ujarnya dengan nada lesu yang mengundang perasaan bersala pada Jongin.

"Ah, baiklah, maaf mengganggu." Dengan itu, Jongin menundukk mohon maaf sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar adik bungsunya yang serba merah dan pink itu.

_Ceklek_

Setelah pintu kamar di tutup sepenuhnya, Jongin menghela nafasnya. Ah… sepertinya ia baru saja menghancurkan_ mood_ adik kecilnya itu.

Dengan langkah lesu, Jongin pun melangkah ke arah kamarnya.

Di bukanya pintu putih bercorak Krisan putih itu. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, ia pun langsung di hadapkan dengan kardus-kardus dan _box_-_box_ _plastic_.

Ha? Ada apa ini?

"Loh? _Baby_ Jongin? Kau sudah pulang?" suara khas yang begitu ia kenal itu membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah _walking closet_nya berada.

Di sana, tepat di _frame_ pintu _walking closet_nya yang tampak _bling-bling_ akibat hiasan-hiasan Kristal dan berdinding warna pink gelap –jangan tertawa, semua _Choi Twins_ suka pink dan merah!

"_Mom_my? Sedang apa di kamarku? Dan kenapa ada ini semua?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk _box_-_box_ dan kardus-kardus yang berserakan di kamar bernuansa merah hitam itu.

_Mom_my Jongin terdiam. Wajah cantiknya tampak menunjukkan raut wajah kebingungan dan tidak mengerti.

"Yixing minta _Mom_my dan yang lainnya untuk membereskan barang-barangmu. Dia bilang, kalian akan mengambilnya lusa nanti. Apa Yixing belum bicara apapun padamu?" mendengar itu, Jongin langsung menepuk keningnya.

Astaga… sifat pelupa _Gege_nya itu benar-benar deh!

Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sang _second_ _magnae_ itu, _Mom_my sudah bisa menebak kalau calon menantunya itu lupa mengatakannya. Membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

_Aigo_… buah memang benar-benar jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, bukankah tadi _Mom_my bertanya kenapa kau pulang secepat ini?" Tanya _Mom_my seraya berjalan menuju salah satu _box_ yang terbuka. Ia pun menaruh sepatu-sepatu koleksi Jongin yang tadi ia bawa ke dalam sana. Menemani beberapa pasang sepatu yang sudah ada di sana.

Kemudian, _namja_ paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik itu terdiam. Mata biru kemilaunya menatap tumpukan sepatu itu dengan pandangan yang tiba-tiba menjadi sedih.

Ah… kenapa ia jadi ingin menangis lagi?

Tak dapat di pungkiri, perasaannya sangat campur aduk sekarang. Satu lagi putranya akan meninggalkan rumah yang terlalu besar ini. Menjadikan rumah yang biasanya ramai dan penuh dengan seruan '_Mom_? _Mom_my? _Mom_my dimana?' hanya bersisa 4 orang saja.

Yah, memang rumah ini penuh akan para pekerja, tapi tetap saja. Tanpa anak-anaknya yang biasanya selalu menempel seperti lem padanya, sama saja dengan kehampaan.

Astaga… padahal rasanya, baru kemarin ia melahirkan para _Twins_ dengan susah payah. Tau-tau sekarang si sulung _Twins_, Taemin, dan sang _second_ _magnae_, Jongin, akan segera menikah. Menyusul dua _Hyung_ mereka yang sudah memulai kehidupan rumah tangga. Kemudian, tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai BangMin dan Jaehyo mengambil dua Tuan Putrinya. _And that's it_. _Mansion_ besar ini akan sepenuhnya kosong.

Ya Tuhan… kenapa Kau membuat menjadi waktu secepat ini? Ia dan Siwon benar-benar masih belum siap sama sekali.

"… yah begitulah. Jadinya aku ke sini saja untuk mengambil barang-barangku dan ma –Eh? _Mom_my? _Mom_my kenapa menangis?" rasa panik pun langsung merundung Jongin ketika ia tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara isakan _Mom_mynya. Eh? Ada apa? Apa ia salah bicara?

"_Mom_my?" panggil Jongin seraya memengang kedua bahu _Mom_mynya yang bergetar dan berjongkok di sampingnya. Raut wajah paniknya sekarang berubah menjadi raut wajah khawatir.

_Mom_mynya tidak merespon. _Namja_ itu malah memeluk sepasang sepatu All Star limited edition berwarna merah dan bertuliskan Hangeul Choi Jongin. Membuat Jongin semakin khawatir.

"_Mom_my? _Mom_my kenapa? Cerita pada Jongie." Ujarnya seraya mengelus-elus bundak ibunya yang semakin terisak itu. Perasaan khawatirnya terus saja naik menuju level yang semakin tinggi.

Sebenarnya ada apa?

Tiba-tiba saja, _Mom_mynya melepaskan pelukkannya pada sepasang sepatu itu, kemudian berbalik dan memeluk Jongin yang langsung menampakkan wajah terkejutnya.

"_Mom_my?"

"Kau sudah besar sekali sekarang." Ucapan _Mom_my-nya barusan itu sontak membuat Jongin kembali terkejut.

"_Mom_my? Maksud _Mom_my apa?" tanyanya seraya secara perlahan melepaskan pelukkannya dari _Mom_mynya yang masih menangis.

Di pandanginya wajah ibunya yang cantik dengan pandangan bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sekarang sih? Kenapa _Mom_mynya jadi seperti in-

Ah! Astaga! Kenapa ia bisa lupa?

"_Mom_my…" Jongin berujar dengan nada lembut ketika akhirnya kenyataan menyadarkannya. Di tariknya dengan lembut tubuh ibunya dan di bawanya ke dalam pelukkan hangat.

"Jongie akan selalu datang ke sini setiap waktu. Kalau perlu, Jongie hanya akan habiskan malam di sana dan menghabiskan hari di sini kalau _Mom_my mau." Ujarnya seraya memeluk erat tubuh _Mom_mynya yang masih terisak.

Oh _yeah_… ia lupa kalau mulai kemarin, ia akan tinggal di rumah miliknya dan Yixing. Dan sekarang ini, ia dalam misi mengambil barang-barangnya dari rumah ini. Astaga, bagaimana ia lupa?

Sepertinya ia sudah tertular virus milik _Gege_nya deh.

Sementara itu, _Mom_my yang ada dalam pelukkan Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian, secara perlahan, melepaskan pelukkannya dari Jongin.

"_No, you can't do that."_ Ujarnya seraya memegang bahu kecil Jongin kemudian mengusap-usapkannya.

Kali ini, giliran Jongin yang menggeleng.

"_No, Mom. I can do that._ _Gege_ tidak akan keberatan. Lagi pula, aku pasti di sana _absolutely alone_." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut pada _Mom_mynya yang membalas dengan senyum lembut pula.

"_Thanks, Baby. That's mean a lot for me." _Ujarnya seraya mengelus pipi putranya itu. Mata secerah langitnya menatap mata _emerald_ terang milik Jongin.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja perasaan sedih kembali menyapanya.

"_You're a big boy now."_ Ujarnya dengan nada lirih dan terkesan menyakitkan untuk Jongin.

"_Mom_…"

"_I don't know that time fly so fast like this. One by one, you left us alone here –"_

"_Mom, that's not true –"_

"_But that's the facts here, Baby-yah." _Ujar _Mom_my dengan nada sedikit naik. Air matanya kembali menganak sungai di kedua pipi putihnya.

Jongin terdiam. Matanya tiba-tiba menyayu dan berkacakaca. Tangan kanannya yang terangkat untuk memegang tangan _Mom_mynya yang ada di pipinya, perlahan melemas dan akhirnya jatuh di sisi tubuhnya.

_Yeah_… _that's the facts_. Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa membantahnya.

_Mom_my menghela nafasnya, lalu kembali mengelus pipi putranya itu.

"_But, that's ok_. Tidak apa-apa kalian tidak tinggal lagi di rumah ini. Asal kalian bahagia, _that's enough for us."_ Ujar _Mom_my-nya sukses membuat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap _Mom_my-nya yang kini tenga tersenyum lembut padanya.

Jongin pun ikut tersenyum.

"_Ok, that's all. I don't want to cry again. Lets finish this and have tea time_." Ujarnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Senyum secerah mentarinya menghias bibir tipis miliknya.

Melihat _Mom_mynya yang sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, Jongin hanya bisa tertawa kecil

Baiklah, setidaknya _Mom_mynya sudah tidak sedih lagi.

.

.

.

Propose You

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, langit pelan-pelan berubah menjadi gelap. Matahari perlahan condong ke barat. Memulai perjalanan pulang untuk istirahat dan berganti shift dengan sang bulan.

Menyadari hal itu, Jongin menginjak pedal gas mobilnya perlahan untuk menambah sedikit kecepatan mobil _sport_ itu. Mencoba mempersingkat perjalanannya tanpa harus berurusan dengan polisi kompleks sekitar.

Ugh! Beginilah jadinya kalau ia tidak tau jalan sama sekali. Ia pasti akan langsung tersesat dan tersasar sampai tepat yang jauh tadi. Kalau saja si peta itu tidak muncul dan menyadarkan dirinya kalau ia bawa peta, Jongin yakin, ia masih mutar-mutar cari jalan.

Ugh! Semua ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Buang-buang waktu! 'kan kalau begini ia jadi akan terlambat menyiapkan makan malam.

Ia benar-benar tidak suka melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan terburu seperti ini. Main kejar-kejaran dengan waktu itu benar-benar bukan hal menyenangkan yang selalu ingin kau lakukan. Semuanya jadi berantakan kalau ia melakukannya dengan terburu dan tanpa koordinasi yang baik.

Sekalipun Jongin tau kalau Yixing tidak akan pernah protes dengan hal ini, tetap saja dia jadi tidak enak. _Mom_my-nya selalu bilang, perkerjaan rumah itu adalah yang utama dan tidak boleh ditinggalkan atau dianggap remeh. Itu prinsip pengatur rumah tangga yang baik

Bagaimana ia bisa jadi seperti itu kalau ia terus-terusan seperti ini?

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit –Jongin terus menghitung waktu perjalanannya-, akhirnya, _namja_ berkulit _tan_ eksotis itu sampai di depan gerbang besar kediamannya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru dan mulut yang terus menggumam 'Semoga _Gege_ belum pulang.' berulang kali seperti sebuah mantra, Jongin membuka gembok gerbang besar itu.

Ketika gembok yang terpasang di gerbang terbuka dengan kunci duplikat yang diberikan Yixing padanya dan lepas dari lubangnya, Jongin pun dengan segera membuka pintu itu.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Jongin ketika ia melihat mobil-mobil _sport_ mewah keluaran terbaru berjejer rapi di out door garage rumahnya seperti dalam pameran-pameran mobil kebanyakan.

Sepertinya, harapanannya tidak akan jadi kenyataan.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Ada teman-teman Yixing_-ge_. Mana bisa ia menyuguhi mereka hanya dengan waktu –Jongin menatap jam tangannya- 30 menit sebelum makan malam?

Astaga! Kenapa semuanya jadi ribet sih? Ugh!

_Tin tin tin_

Jongin terlonjak kaget –entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini- ketika ia mendengar suara klakson mobil. Sontak ia pun langsung berbalik.

Dan senyum langsung mengembang di wajahnya.

"Joonnie-_hyung_! Kyungsoo-_hyung_!"

.

.

"Sungguh, Jongin, kau tidak usah repot-repot begini. Kalau kurang, kita bisa _order_, kok. Lagi pula, kau pasti lelah setelah tersasar selama 30 menit, kan?"

Ucapan tersebut datang dari Onew, produser kenamaan korea sekaligus CEO dari LK Ent. _Namja_ yang berstatus sebagai _the oldest_ itu menatap punggung Jongin yang terus bergerak ke sana kemari menata meja dengan pandangan tidak enak.

Ya, tidak enak. Ia dan yang lainnya kemari 'kan hanya ingin mengurus rencana mereka, bukan untuk pesta makan malam seperti ini. Ia bahkan sudah hampir pesan makanan tadi. Kalau saja Jongin tidak tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mengambil ponselnya, pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Jongin sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak setuju dengan apa yang barusan di katakan oleh suami dari sepupunya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Aku tidak keberatan. Lagi pula, 'kan banyak bantuan. Sudahlah, kalian semua diam saja dan lanjutkan diskusi kalian." Ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari piring-piring saji berisi makanan yang baru saja matang.

"Iya, dia benar, Jinki-_hyung_. Just shut up and wait." Ujar Kibum –atau mungkin lebih dikenal sebagai Key- dari balik kitchen couter. Tangannya sibuk menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka semua.

"Benar. Kalian semua tidak usah banyak komentar dan merasa tidak enak. Paling-paling nanti yang menghabiskan semua ini kalian." Ujar Jonghyun, kakak ipar Jongin. Tangannya dengan cekatan memotong-motong buah-buahan untuk di campurkan dengan minuman yang tengah di buat Kibum.

Mendengar hal itu, Onew –atau mungkin lebih nyamannya Jinki- langsung mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dadanya.

"Aku 'kan Cuma merasa tidak enak. Kenapa jadi disindir begitu. Dasar ibu-ibu." Gumamnya masih dengan bibir ter_pout_kan.

"Aku mendengarmu, Lee Jinki."

"Iya-iya, Kibum. Aku akan diam saja." Mendengar ucapan bernada merajuk dari Jinki, sukses membuat dapur luas Jongin yang kini di penuhi dengan 5 orang _namja_ menjadi penuh dengan tawa.

"Ya ampun, Jinki-_hyung_ memang benar-benar lucu kalau sedang merajuk seperti itu." Komentar Kyungsoo yang kini tengah sibuk dengan brownis yang tadi ia bawa. Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir plusnya.

"Ya, memang lucu. Tapi, kadang-kadang juga menyebalkan." Kali ini, istri sang topic yang dibicarakan, Kibum, yang berbicara. _Namja_ cantik ibu satu orang anak itu kini sudah beralih dari minumannya ke arah tempat cuci piring. Bermaksud mencuci tangannya yang terasa lengket.

"Sama saja seperti Jongdae. _Cute_, tapi kadang menyebalkan." Sahut Minseok yang kini duduk di meja makan. Di pangkuannya, si kecil Jongmin tertidur dengan pulas setelah puas menyusu pada ibunya.

"Benarkah? Wah, sepertinya kita bertiga senasib. Minho juga tidak ada bedanya. Menyebalkan!" kali ini, Jonghyun, yang sudah selesai dengan minuman buahnya, menyahut. Bibir plusnya kemudian mengerucut tidak suka.

"Kau beruntung, Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon pasti lebih mudah di ajak bekerja sama dibandingkan dengan si kodok itu." Lanjut Jonghyun seraya menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak juga, kok. Joonmyeon juga sama saja. Yah… taulah, buah-buahan yang jatuh tidak akan jauh-jauh dari satu sama lain, kan?"

"Terus, secara tidak langsung, kau menyinggungku juga, begitu?" Jongin, yang merasa tersinggung dengan kalimat Kyungsoo barusan, langsung nimbrung begitu saja. _Namja_ yang baru saja selesai menata meja itu kini mem_pout_kan bibirnya sebal.

"Tidaklah. Kau 'kan memang imut, Jongin. Yang ini itu, imutnya di buat-buat. Beda denganmu, imutmu itu alami." Ujar Kibum, yang sudah selesai mengeringkan tangannya, seraya mencubit pipi sepupunya itu. Membuat Jongin mengerang ke sakitan.

"Ya! _Hyung_! Sakit tau!" ujarnya seraya mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan memegangi pipinya yang barusan menjadi korban cubitan maut Lee Kibum. Sukses membuat ruangan itu kembali di penuhi dengan gelak tawa.

.

Setelah semuanya sudah tersaji di meja makan, mereka semua pun memulai makan malam bersama mereka. Yang menurut Yixing terasa seperti _house_ warming kecil-kecilan.

Mereka semua makan seraya bercerita dengan satu sama lain. Menghabiskan waktu yang jarang sekali bisa ada karena kesibukan masing-masing. Hitung-hitung reunion juga.

Setelah makanan yang ada di meja kandas, kini giliran Yixing, Minho, Jinki, Joonmyeon dan Jongdae yang memenuhi dapur. Mencuci piring-piring bekas makan malam. Sementara yang lainnya melanjutkan mengobrol di ruang tengah.

"Ini, silahkan diminum semuanya." Ujar Minseok setelah meletakkan masing-masing cangkir di meja di hadapan Jongin, Kyungsoo, dirinya sendiri, Kibum dan Jonghyun.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_." Ujar Jongin dengan semangat seraya mengangkat cangkir tehnya. Sekalipun tadi ia sudah tea time dengan _Mom_my dan kedua _Twins_-nya serta Jaehyo –yang tanpa di sangka-sangka ternyata bisa melakukan upacara minum teh tradisional orang Jepang-, ia masih ingin minum teh lagi.

Ah… sepertinya ia kecanduan.

"Hati-hati, Jongin. Masih agak panas." Ucap Minseok memperingatkan seraya mengangkat tubuh Jongmin –yang tadi bangun setelah tidur 30 menit- ke pangkuannya.

Jongin mengangguk, kemudian dengan perlahan ia menyeruput early green itu.

"Mmm… enak." Gumamnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Dasar tea maniak." Ucap Kyungsoo main-main. Mengundang _pout_ dari Jongin.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Kyungsoo. _Baby_ Jonginku itu bukan maniak, ia hanya tergila-gila dengan teh." Tiba-tiba suara Yixing ikut nimbrung pembicaraan mereka. Membuat Jongin sontak menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ya! Apa bedanya maniak dengan tergila-gila, huh?" Tanya Jongin sarkastik pada Yixing yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

Yixing terdiam. Matanya memandang langit-langit living area itu seolah-olah tengah memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Jongin barusan.

"Tulisannya?"

Dengan itu, Yixing pun mendapat hadiah elusan penuh kasih sayang dari Jongin.

.

.

Jam di dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 8.30 malam, tapi, mata Jongin terasa berat sekali. Seolah-olah ia siap tidur di sini sekarang juga.

Ini aneh. Waktu tidurnya itu di atas jam 10, kenapa ia sudah mengantu seperti ini, ya? Apa mungkin karena ia lelah? Tapi, ia tidak melakukan hal-hal berat kok. Hanya mengepak barang-barangnya, mengobrol, mengendara sebentar lalu memasak dengan bantuan banyak orang. Tidak berat sama sekali.

Aneh…

"Kau mengantuk?" Jongin yang sudah hampir tertidur di bahu Yixing sontak langsung kembali terbangun ketika suara lembut itu masuk ke telinganya.

"Hn? Um… iya… _hoam_…" jawab Jongin seraya merapatkan dirinya ke Yixing. Mencoba mencari ke hangatan kekasihnya itu.

"Tumben sekali kau seperti ini. Biasanya baru mengantuk tengah malam nanti. Aneh." Yixing berucap seraya merangkul pundak Jongin. Membawa Big _Baby_-nya lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Aku juga bingung… _hoam_… aku mengantuk sekali." Ujar Jongin lirih seraya kembali menguap kecil.

"Sebaiknya aku antar ke kamar. Supaya kau bisa istirahat lebih baik." Ucap Yixing seraya meletakkan berkas-berkas yang sedang di diskusikannya dengan yang lain di meja. Sementara Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, semua. Aku akan mengantar Jongin tidur dulu sebentar. Nanti aku akan kembali." Ujar Yixing seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, diikuti Jongin di belakangnya.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja. Silahkan." Ujar Minho seraya menatap adik kecilnya itu. Ah… pantas saja ia terus menerus menempel pada Yixing. Ternyata mengantuk.

Ckckck… persis anak-anak.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, Jongin dan Yixing pun langsung menuju ke _second_ _house_ mereka.

"Maaf ya_, Ge_, aku jadi merepotkanmu begini… _hoam_…" ujar Jongin masih dengan nada lirih. Kedua tangannya bergelayutan di tangan Yixing.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Baby_. Ini bukan apa-apa kok." Ujar Yixing seraya membuka pintu _second_ _house_ mereka.

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam, keduanya pun langsung menuju ke kamar. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Jongin bersiap untuk tidur, di bantu dengan Yixing, akhirnya setelah 10 menit, mereka selesai mempersiapkan Jongin untuk tidur.

"Tidurlah, malaikat kecilku." Ujar Yixing, kemudian mengecup kening Jongin. "Mimpi yang indah. Aku akan kembali beberapa jam lagi."

"Iya. Jangan terlalu larut bekerja. Kau bukan robot. Jadi butuh istirahat." Ujar Jongin seraya menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi lagi. Sekalipun ini musim panas, ruangan ini masih terasa terlalu dingin untuknya.

Yixing tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"_Night_, _Baby_." Ucap Yixing seraya menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Jongin.

"_Night_." Balas Jongin setelah ciuman mereka selesai. Yixing terseyum, begitu pula Jongin.

Setelahnya, Yixing pun bangkit dari tempat tidur mereka dan segera berjalan menuju pintu.

Tapi, belum sempat ia keluar, Jongin sudah memanggilnya kembali.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dari _frame_ pintu kamar mereka.

Jongin terdiam. Manik _emerald_nya bergerak_-ge_rak ke sana kemari seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Umm…_ Gomawo, I love you_." Ujarnya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Secepat kilat, Jongin pun langsung menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Salah tingkah.

Sementara itu, Yixing membeku di tempatnya. Matanya beberapa kali berkedip, sebelum kemudian senyum lembut muncul di bibirnya.

"_Nado gomawo, Baby-yah. Wo ai ni_."

.

.

Propose You

.

.

_Buzzz buzz buzz buzz _

Jongin menggeram pelan ketika suara mengganggu itu terus saja menggema sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Membuat dirinya, mau tidak mau, membuka mata dan mengambil benda mengganggu itu yang ternyata adalah ponsel kesayangannya sendiri.

Seraya menggerutu, Jongin menatap layar benda persegi panjang tipis itu. Dan matanya langsung membuka sepenuhnya ketika ia melihat siapa gerangan yang mengganggunya malam-malam begini.

"Yixing_-ge_?" ia bergumam, sebelah alisnya naik.

Kenapa Yixing_-ge_ meneleponnya dari –

Eh? Kemana Yixing_-ge_nya?

Jongin baru menyadari kalau ternyata sang _namja_ _Chinese_ sama sekali tidak ada di sampingnya. Keningnya pun lantas langsung berkerut.

Masih dengan tanda tanya besar, Jongin membuka kunci ponselnya dan melihat apa gerangan isi dari pesan masuk itu.

_From: My_ _Gege_

_Baby_?

_From: My_ _Gege_

Hey! Bangun cantik!

_From: My_ _Gege_

Aku punya sesuatu untukmu

_From: My_ _Gege_

Keluarlah

_From: My_ _Gege_

Datang ke samping rumah kaca di seberang

_From: My_ _Gege_

_Palli_

_From: My_ _Gege_

Aku tidak suka menunggu, ingat?

_From: My_ _Gege_

Oke, aku memang sering membuat orang menunggu. Tapi tetap saja.

_From: My_ _Gege_

_Baby_?

_From: My_ _Gege_

Jongin-_Baby_?

_From: My_ _Gege_

Hey?

_From: My_ _Gege_

Kau sudah bangun belum?

_From: My_ _Gege_

Ayo bangun

_From: My_ _Gege_

Cepat! Cepat!

_From: My_ _Gege_

Jebal _Baby_, bangun.

_From: My_ _Gege_

_Baby-yah_…

Kira-kira begitulah isi pesan berantai yang sukses membuat Jongin penasaran bukan main.

Segera, Jongin pun bangkit sepenuhnya dari tepat tidurnya. Dinyalakannya lampu kamarnya sampai seluruh ruangan di banjiri cahaya lampu. Dirapihkannya penampilannya dan kemeja berbahu kebesaran –punya Yixing. Setelah yakin dirinya sudah cukup rapi, ia pun segera melangkah keluar kamarnya.

Langkahnya perlahan tapi pasti, Jongin berjalan keluar dari rumah. Gelap, itulah yang ia rasakan. Hanya lampu-lampu taman ber cap bulat seperti lollipop yang menerangi jalannya.

Dengan hati-hati, ia menyusuri jembatan di tengah kolam renang mereka. Matanya tak henti-hentinya berusaha mencari tau apa gerangan yang tengah di persiapkan oleh _Gege_nya itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, ini bukan kali pertama Yixing menyuruhnya seperti ini. Mungkin tidak ada seminggu yang lalu, kekasih 10 tahunnya itu juga menyuruhnya seperti ini.

Di tengah malam, _namja_ itu menghubunginya, memintanya keluar dari _apartment_-nya –waktu itu Jongin sedang ada di _apartment_-nya di dekas kampus karena pulang larut. Walau pun malas, ia tetap menurut.

Dalam keadaan setengah tidur, Jongin mempersiapkan dirinya. Mengganti piyamanya dengan baju casual biasa. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan rencana mendadak _Gege_nya untuk late night date.

Benar dugaannya_, Gege_nya sudah mempersiapkan late night date mengelilingi lingkungan sekitar kota mereka. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan tempat-tempat apa saja yang akan mereka kunjungi. Bahkan ia rela membawa sepeda lipat kesayangan Jongin dari rumahnya ke _apartment_nya.

Maka dari itu, Jongin terbiasa dengan semua ini. Meskipun demikian, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang menahan rasa excited-nya. Ia benar-benar penasaran apa yang kali ini di persiapkan _Gege_nya. Karena setiap waktu, bentuk late night date mereka selalu berbeda.

Setelah ia berbelok di pohon apel besar yang mulai berbuah, ia pun sudah sampai di samping area rumah kaca mereka. Tapi, di sana tidak ada siapapun. Hanya suasana gelap.

"_Gege_?"

_Petsss_

Tiba-tiba saja, area iu terang dengan lampu-lampu kecil yang biasanya terpasang di pohon natal. Bedanya, kalau lampu natal beberapa warna, yang ini hanya satu warna saja. Sekalipun demikian, Jongin tetap terpesona akannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, _Baby-ah_." Ucapan itu sontak menarik perhatian Jongin menuju ke arah depannya.

Di sana, duduk Yixing dengan gitar acoustic kesayangan miliknya. Di belakangnya ada sebuah layar proyektor dan di kanan-kirinya ada balon-balon berwarna-warni cantik yang didalamnya juga di pasangi lampu-lampu.

_Aigo_… bagaimana _namja_ ini bisa mempersiapkan semua ini?

"_Gege_ –"

"_Stay there, please, Baby. And enjoy the show._" Ujar Yixing menahan Jongin untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Sekalipun bingung, Jongin tetap menurut.

Perlahan, entah dari arah mana, terdengar sebuah music merdu. Yang di susul dengan suara gitar Yixing.

오늘을 위해서 나 한참을 기다렸죠

oneureul wiheso na hanchameul gidaryotjyo

Suara lembut Yixing mulai mengalun memasuki telinga Jongin.

그대 내꺼 되길 또 소망하고 바랬죠

geude nekko dwegil tto somanghago baretjyo

Perlahan, proyektor yang ada di belakang Yixing mulai memainkan _slideshow_ demi _slideshow_ yang menampilkan foto-foto dirinya dengan Yixing.

정식으로 프러포즈를 할까 아님 생일날 깜짝 파티를 할까

jongsigeuro peuropojeureur-halkka anim sengil-lal kkamjjak patireur-halkka

나 두근두근 설레던 그날이 오늘이죠

na dugeun dugeun solledon geunari oneurijyo

Jongin membeku di tempatnya.

_M-mwo? Mworago?_

그대는 나의 lovely boy 그대는 나의 pretty boy

geudeneun naye lovely boy geudeneun naye pretty boy

그대는 나의 영원한 나만의 천사 나를 받아줄래요

geudeneun naye yongwonhan namane chonsa nareul badajulleyo

그대는 나의 lovely boy 그대는 나의 pretty boy

geudeneun naye lovely boy geudeneun naye pretty boy

내 눈을 봐요 대답할 수 있나요 그대

ne nuneul bwayo dedaphal su innayo geude

Yixing tersenyum ke arahnya.

나 청혼하는 거예요

na chonghonhaneun goyeyo

Dan Jongin langsung membeku di tempatnya.

예쁜 카페를 빌려볼까 아님 시청 앞 많은 사람들 앞에서

yeppeun kapereul billyobolkka anim sichong am-maneun saramdeul apeso

꽃을 줄까 반지를 내밀까 고민하던 나였죠

kkocheul julkka banjireul-lemilkka gominhadon nayotjyo

Di belakang Yixing sana, _slideshow_ berisi foto-foto mereka mulai berubah menjadi _voiceless_ video yang menampilkan mereka yang tengah menikmati kenyaman _café_ milik Sungyeol-_hyung_ dan Myungsoo-_hyung_ –dua sahabat baik Sungjong-_hyung_nya. Di padu dengan suara merdu Yixing dan suara petikan gitarnya, semuanya begitu sempuran.

Jongin benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

그대는 나의 lovely boy 그대는 나의 pretty boy

geudeneun naye lovely boy geudeneun naye pretty boy

그대는 나의 영원한 나만의 천사 나를 받아줄래요

geudeneun naye yongwonhan namane chonsa nareul badajulleyo

그대는 나의 lovely boy 그대는 나의 pretty boy

geudeneun naye lovely boy geudeneun naye pretty boy

내 눈을 봐요 대답할 수 있나요 그대

ne nuneul bwayo dedaphal su innayo geude

나 청혼하는 거예요

na chonghonhaneun goyeyo

Tiba-tiba, dua pohon di samping kiri dan kanan Jongin menyala, menampilkan lampu kerlap-kerlip berwarna-warni yang membuat kedua pohon itu tampak seperti pohon natal. Dibuat terpesona Jongin olehnya.

살다 지쳐 힘들어도 또 내가 지긋지긋해 진다고해도 그대가 안아줘요

salda jichyo himdeurodo tto nega jigeut jigeut-he jindagohedo geudega anajwoyo

Suara tinggi dan indah milik Yixing membuat Jongin kembali memperhatikannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tau kalau Yixing bisa menyanyikan lagu yang sebenarnya simple dengan sebagus ini. Sekalipun tanpa aransemen sama sekali.

미안하고 또 고마워요 그대 내 옆에서 이렇게 손잡아줘서 날 위로 해줘서

mianhago tto gomawoyo geude ne yopeso iroke sonjabajwoso nal wiro hejwoso

Lagi, lampu-lampu warna-warni menyala menerangi pepohonan buah –buahan tersebut. Menambah kesan ramai dan indah di area itu.

Jongin benar-benar terpesona sekali.

그대는 나의 lovely boy 그대는 나의 pretty boy

geudeneun naye lovely boy geudeneun naye pretty boy

그대는 나의 영원한 나만의 천사 나를 받아줄래요

geudeneun naye yongwonhan namane chonsa nareul badajulleyo

그대는 나의 lovely boy 그대는 나의 pretty boy

geudeneun naye lovely boy geudeneun naye pretty boy

내 눈을 봐요 대답할 수 있나요 그대

ne nuneul bwayo dedaphal su innayo geude

나를 받아줄래요

nareul badajulleyo

Tiba-tiba lagi, lampu-lampu menyala. Kali ini tidak di pohon, melainkan di tanah. Lampu-lampu warna-warni itu membentuk sebuah lambang. Lambang hati.

Di saat yang sama, Yixing melepaskan gitarnya dan menghentikan nyanyiannya sebentar. _Namja_ itu berjalan menuju ke arah Jongin. Senyum merekah di bibirnya.

Seiring dengan itu, muncul video di layar proyektor yang menampakkan Yixing seorang diri di sebuah pantai dengan sebuah tongkat di tangannya.

Begitu ia sudah berdiri di dalam lampu-lampu berlambang hati itu, Yixing pun menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin yang serasa dingin –mungkin karena gugup. Membuatnya ingin tertawa kecil.

그대는 나의 lovely boy 그대는 나의 pretty boy

geudeneun naye lovely boy geudeneun naye pretty boy

Tiba-tiba Yixing berlutut di depan Jongin seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Membuat Jongin membelalakkan matanya dan menahan nafasnya.

내 눈을 봐요 대답할 수 있나요 그대

ne nuneul bwayo dedaphal su innayo geude

DIbukanya kotak itu, munculah sebuah 2 buah cincin emas putih bertahtahkan permata _emerald_ dan _ruby_ keunguan serta satu cincing emas kuning dengan bertahtahkan sebuah permata yang bergabung menjadi satu kesatuan yang indah.

Satu tetes air mata Jongin jatuh membasahi pipinya.

나 청혼하는 거예요

na chonghonhaneun goyeyo

Suara iringan lagu perlahan melembut, seiring dengan menderasnya aliran air mata Jongin yang mulai terisak sesegukkan.

Di saat yang sama, di layar proyektor sana, seorang Yixing yang sejak tadi berlarian ke sana kemari tengah menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya. Mencoba menyingkirkan sisa pasir yang ada. Sebelum kemudian kamera meng-_zoom out _dan tampaklah apa yang dibuat Yixing di atas hamparan pasir putih tersebut.

나 청혼하는 거예요

na chonghonhaneun goyeyo

"_Please marry me, Jongin-ah._"

Dan seketika itu, Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Air mata mengalir menganak sungai. Meskipun begitu, Yixing tau, itu air mata kebahagiaan. Meskipun ia tidak suka, untuk satu kali ini saja, Yixing akan membiarkan _Yeppo_-_Baby_-nya menangis.

Hanya untuk kali ini.

"_Marry me?_" Yixing kembali bertanya. Senyum masih berkembang di wajahnya.

Dan Jongin mengangguk kecil.

"Iya! Iya! Iya! _Ne, Ge! Ne! Yes_!" jawab Jongin seraya menghambur ke pelukkan Yixing. Memeluk _namja_ itu dengan sekuat tenaganya –yang serasa hilang entah kemana.

"_Hao hao, Ge_. Butuh berapa kali lagi aku harus menjawabnya?" bisik Jongin yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yixing. Membuat _namja_ itu tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah cukup, _nae_ _Baby-yah_. Sudah cukup. _Now get up_. Aku ingin memasangkan cincin ini padamu." Ujar Yixing yang langsung di turuti oleh Jongin.

Begitu Jongin bangkit, Yixing pun ikut bangkit. Tapi, sebelum ia menyematkan cincin sederhana yang sebenarnya harganya tidak main-main itu, ia menyempatkan diri menghapus air mata Jongin.

"Dengan ini, aku berjanji akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Baba yang baik untuk anak-anak kita. Dan seseorang yang bisa menjaga kalian semua sampai akhir hayatnya. Suka duka, susah senang, di saat apapun. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sisi kalian." Ujar Yixing seraya menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kanan Jongin. Setelah tersemat, dikecupnya kedua punggung tangan Jongin dengan sepenuh hati.

"Ini bukan pernikahan, _Pabo_." Ujar Jongin dengan senyum bahagia di bibirnya. Meskipun demikian, air mata masih mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Biar saja. Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku mengucapkan janjiku dan aku tidak akan pernah melanggarnya. Aku janji padamu." Yixing berucap seraya menatap _emerald_ berkaca-kaca milik Jongin dan tersenyum.

"_Pabo_." Jongin pun langsung memeluk Yixing, yang balas memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"_Wo ai ni,_ _Baby-yah_."

"_Nado saranghae_."

_Thanks God, You give me this person. Really, thank you so much. Soooooo much._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The END

.

.

.

Omake

_Plop_

_Plop_

_Prok prok prok prok_

Jongin sontak melepaskan pelukkannya dari Yixing ketika ia mendengar suara itu dan melihat _confetti_ yang tiba-tiba berterbangan. Lantas matanya pun langsung membelalak begitu ia melihat apa –atau siapa tepatnya- yang membuat suara dan _confetti_ itu berterbangan.

"Eh? Kalian semua?" terkejut, Jongin benar-benar terkejut melihat semua saudaranya, Jaehyo, Minsoo, Kibum, Jinki, Jonghyun, Minseok, Jongdae, Kyungsoo bahkan sampai Taekwon dan Haekyeon pun ada di sana.

"Apa yang –" tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin langsung menyadari bagaimana mereka ada di sini.

Dan air mata pun kembali menggenang di kelopak matanya.

"_Jeongmal kamsahamida_." Ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badannya pada mereka semua.

Ya, ia harus berterima kasih. Semua ini… semua ini benar-benar sangat cantik dan menakjubkan.

"Ya ampun, Jongin. Kita ini bersaudara. Jangan seperti itu, ah!" protes Taemin yang dari wajahnya sepertinya masih lelah sekali, maklum diakan harus terbang dari Jepang ke sini dan langsung berurusan dengan semua ini.

"Tapi kan –"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Jongin. Kami semua senang bisa membantu saudara sendiri. Apalagi sampai membuat bahagia. _That's pleasure for us_." Ujar Minsoo dengan suara jelas dan diakhiri sebuah senyum lembut. Membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum.

"_Kamsahamida_."

"_Ne_, Jongin-_hyung_. Nah ini." Niel maju dan memberikan sebuket karangan bunga pada Jongin.

"Selamat atas lamarannya, ya!" serunya dengan semangat 45. Padahal, beberapa menit yang lalu ia terus menerus mengeluh kalau ia mengantuk.

"Selamat, ya!"

Ya, begitulah. Ucapan selamat, salaman dan pelukkan hangat pun mulai diberikan kepada Jongin dan Yixing.

Malam itu adalah malam paling membahagiakan. Baik untuk Yixing, maupun untuk Jongin.

Tamat

A/N

Hay readers! Hana here.

Ini dia salah pengawal dari 30 themes chalange. Tantangan yang di kasih salah satu temenku. Kalian bisa loh berpartisipasi di sini. Cukup tulis theme yang kalian inginkan di kotak riview, nanti akan aku coba tulis dan aku publish sebagai one shoot yang berbeda-beda –jadi tidak dalam bentuk satu ke satuan.

Soal pairing, kayaknya aku bakal ngebebasin aja deh. Kecuali KaiLay, KyungMyeon, Neo/Leon, and N.A.P/MinNiel. Soalnya, mereka OTP aku. Kalo yang lain, silahkan aja. Tapi, tolong sertakan nama band-nya. Soalnya, kalau-kalau aku gak tau, aku bisa Tanya mbah google dulu.

Syaratnya bebas. Kalian bisa menentukan berbagai topic. Genre bebas juga –but jangan Horror-. Rate juga bebas –termasuk M karena abang Rey juga ikut mengurus chalange ini. Pokoknya kami siap menerima permintaan fic.

Aku harap kalian semua suka dengan first fic ini. Dan juga, aku harap, dengan ini nama KaiLay akan hidup lagi #ngibarin bendera Dancing Machine couple #dihajar rame-rame.

Yosh, itu aja sih yang pengen aku sampein. Thanks sudah baca, ya! That's mean a lot for me.

See U in next one shoot.

Bye-byong!

A/N 2

Hai guys, Ray here.

Kenapa tiba-tiba gue muncul di akhir fic kelewatan fluff and bersih tanpa adegan 17+ ini #kecuali bagian ciuman panas yang resenya Cuma berlangsung beberapa detik# gue pengen ngasih tau sesuatu aja.

Buat yang mengikuti The Ritual (sequel: XOXO drama KaiLay ver) #setengah promote#gampar# gue mau kasih tau kalau gue gak bisa update cepet. Gak ada waktu bro. Sekalipun sebenernya tinggal publish aja nih 2 chap berikutnya, tapi, masih berantakan banget. Kagak nyambung satu sama lainnya dan masih butuh pembenaran di sana-sini.

Gue lagi focus sama kuliah gue yang mulai gila-gilaan. Maklum anak arsitektur bangunan, gue musti ada di luar ruangan mulu, ngukurin tanah, palang besi, batu bata, sampe ke rerumputan #maksud lo? So please, maklumin gue.

Udah gitu, Hana juga lagi UTS, jadi kita berdua lagi sibuk-sibuknya.

Tapi, gue usahaain bakal update chap selanjutnnya minggu depan. Tapi gak janji, ya.

Terus satu lagi, gue pengen ngasih tau kalau jadwal update the ritual bakal berkisar 2 mingguan sekali per satu chapter. Karena ada 6 chapteran, jadi sekitar 3 bulan ini, ni fic baru selesai #buset, lama amat, ya?

Yah. Gue mohon pengertiannya aja dah. Gue ama hana juga punya dunia yang butuh di konsentrasiin dan di lari ini #maksud lo dijalanin kali #diem aja napa, terserah gue. Tangan-tangan gue, yang ngetik gue, masalah buat lo? #sweat drop#

So I'am so sorry for this.

Itu aja, maap menambah panjang ni fic #buset dah 11+?#

Yosh, makasih banyak, ya atas perhatiannya.

Dah! C U NEXT TAIM!


End file.
